Yours to Hold
by Yaoi.Loving.Jew
Summary: Axel is completely and totally in love with Roxas who isn't even aware of the redheads existence. Roxas wants to find true love so bad. He's a bit jealous of his twin, Sora for having such a simple love. But a drum audition changes everything. AXR,RXS,ZXD
1. My Man

**Welcome!**

**This story was inspired by the song "Yours to Hold" by Skillet. I find that such an AkuRoku song. I made an AMV once, but my computer ate it. It was really good too…**

**I'm trying something a little different this time and going with first person perspectives. I'll be using both Axel and Roxas in first person, but I will specify so people don't get confused. I like first person because it feels more personal and you can get closer to the characters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or the characters.**

**I also changed my name, if any of you were wondering. This is previously Schectersona, but now I'm Yaoi.Loving.Jew!**

Yours to Hold

Chapter 1- My Man

* * *

Axel POV

There he was, standing happily between his friends and his twin. The way his blue eyes shined brightly; brighter than his brothers, was the first thing that made me fall hard for him. I admired how his blond hair poked out from his head in all directions added to his perfectly rounded face so well. He laughed at something that was said, and his expression made me want to walk over and just confess my feelings once and for all.

But I couldn't.

Roxas didn't even know who I was.

It was so sad how I had the courage to get up in front of our whole school, even the whole town, and perform songs that had come from the depths of my soul, but not tell the boy I loved, and always would love, how I felt. It was sad how I couldn't even introduce myself and try to get to know him.

"-iors! It's going to be an amazing year!" A high voice took me away from my sweet thoughts. I redirected my gaze to my best friend forever, Demyx. His "hip" hairstyle, a cross between a mohawk and a mullet, swung back and forth as he giggled on his boyfriend's lap. However, the emo did not look as amused.

"Aww, come on Zexy!" The blond grabbed Zexion's shoulders and gave him a small shake. The slate-haired teen let out a grunt and continued reading his book.

The blond rocker pouted and turned to me for entertainment. His face instantly re-brightened. "You think it'll be awesome, right Axel?" He clapped his hands together once and eagerly awaited my answer.

"I guess…" I shrugged, not really knowing what to say since I didn't hear the first part of the conversation.

"Do you even know what I said?" Demyx looked at me questioningly, but by now I'd already started looking at Roxas again. The florescent lights from the ceiling made his skin shine as he shifted back and forth. He appeared to be saying something to his brother, but I couldn't read his lips. I was to busy looking at their supple shape, and how great they would taste under mine. Oh, how I would bruise and abuse them! I'd run my hands through his cute spikes a million times a day if I ever got the chance!

"Oh, you're to busy looking at _him_!" I turned to glare at Demyx. He shouted say it so loud. Roxas could have heard him and then think I was creepy and avoid me and then I'd never get to see him again!

"You know Axel? I think you should just go talk to him." Demyx played with a long strand of Zexion's hair. "Maybe he'll like you back."

"No he wouldn't." I brushed some of my red hair out of my face and tried to think of something to change the subject quickly. I didn't want to talk about Roxas right now, especially with Demyx. "When's our next practice?" He always loved to talk about the band. It was one of his passions.

"We need to hold auditions for a new drummer since Larxene graduated." My best friend sighed sadly. "We can't do anything until we get a new drummer. I asked DiZ if we could put up flyers and he said it'd be alright as long as they were school appropriate." The blond reached into his backpack and pulled out a stack of black papers. I could see the top one had white text. I knew the flyers would definitely be easy to see since the walls of our school were all white.

I took a third of the stack as he passed it out evenly amongst the three of us. I glanced down at the one on top of my stack and read it. It seemed like an attention grabber.

_Audition!_

_Drummer Needed for The Oathkeeper_

_Auditions today at 3:00PM_

_Demyx's House!_

_Bring your own drums and sticks!_

I smiled at the ad. Just saying the audition was at Dem's house would get people to come just to watch. The blond always threw the best parties. After all, he was a very social person and knew what everyone liked.

A shrill sound rang out across the building. I heard Demyx curse the world as he was gently shoved off Zexion's lap when the emo stood up.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until lunch then." I said, trying to make the blond feel better about actually going to learn something. I shoved the flyers neatly in my backpack and turned on my heel to my first class.

* * *

At lunch, Dem, Zex, and I hurried around the school putting up flyers. Well, Demyx was the one shouting at us and pointing to the exact spot on the wall and Zexion and I were doing the rest of the work.

Not that it was really work at all. I had a lot of fun hanging up papers that would all be torn down by the end of the day.

All I had to do to motivate myself to keep going was that it was for the band. The band let me write songs that were for Roxas. Even if the cute blond never realized it was all for him.

* * *

Roxas POV

I watched them both sitting together like that. I knew jealousy was written all across my features but I didn't care. Sora always tried to get me to find a boyfriend anyway.

"Roxie! Stop glaring at me!" My twin pouted and stopped hugging Riku for a second to talk to me. Oh so you do know I exist? Thanks a bunch for remembering I'm here. "You could get a boyfriend if you wanted to, you know that."

"Whatever…" I huffed and rested my cheek in the palm of my hand.

"I could set you up, Roxas." Riku offered. "I know all these guys in my 3rd and 4th period who would just _love_ to jump at the chance to even speak to you."

"Roxie, you should!" Sora smiled. "Then we can go on double dates!"

"I don't want a boyfriend." I answered glumly.

"Says your head…" Sora went back to hugging Riku and blushing every so often as they would give each other small innocent kisses. That may have been true. I just didn't want to make my self vulnerable to getting hurt. I've seen what it does to people. They're never the same afterwards.

I glared for about five more minutes until the bell rang. I wasn't sad to go back to classes though. As we walked down the hall, Sora jumped up and down, pointing something out.

"Look Riku!" He pointed to one of the new flyers on the wall. "They need a drummer! You should try out."

"Sora, I'm not that great." Riku tossed some hair out of his face to get a better look at the paper. "I've only been playing for half a year. There's no way I could live up to their standards. Besides, I'd have to practice more than I already do. And that means less time away from my Sora bear."

It disgusted me how sweet they were. Sora then tried getting Riku to do it by not kissing him ever again, and surprisingly, Riku fell for it.

"My man is gonna be in a bad! Woohoo!" Sora jumped up and down until the late bell rang. That was when I realized we were the last ones in the hall. I grabbed my brother's hand as we waved to Riku and headed to biology.

We arrived late for the worst class to be late for. Professor Vexen never liked late arrivals. I remember hearing about this kid who never showed up on time, and suddenly he dropped out of school because he ended up with MRSA.

Fortunately, Vexen hadn't arrived yet, meaning we were safe for today. I glanced at the seating chart, as did Sora, and we headed to our seats. They all the way across the room from each other. Sora said he felt deprived.

* * *

"Roxas are you coming?" Sora shouted at me, even though he was right next to me. Apparently, the drumming audition was at the house of this popular party freak named Demyx, but Riku said he had to drive home to get his drum set. Riku lived across the street from us, and had since forever, so when I didn't get back in the car, Sora questioned me.

"No." I said simply and stepped out into the road.

"But Roxie!" He grabbed my arm. "What if there's a hot sexy band man there! You'll miss out on your chance!" His words made it seem like I was missing out on a once in a lifetime opportunity. "Everyone's going to be there!"

"Except me." I turned to him. "Sora, I have homework, just like you. And I'm tired. Let it go." I saw him pout. "If Riku gets in, I'll come to one gig or something. Just not today." I sighed dejectedly and saw my brother perk up happily. He hugged me good-bye, then jumped back in Riku's car. I waved to them as they drove off and finally headed across the street to my own house.

Once I'd made it inside and up the stairs, I collapsed softly on my bed. I began to wonder if there really was someone out there for me. If so, how soon would I meet him? Would I know it if he's the one? What would he look like? Would we fight a lot?

I knew that sometimes love was simple, and sometimes it was complicated. Sora and Riku had the simple love, the kind everyone immediately recognized to be true love. But our parents had a different story. I know they loved each other, but they had a hard time giving things up to be together. For a while, they'd stayed married just for me and Sora, but then they knew they both couldn't handle each other anymore.

It resulted in their divorce. So we live with our mom most of the time, but every other weekend and holidays we go to visit out dad. We usually just hung out and did guy things. But lately I had been the only one enjoying these visits, since all Sora would think about was how he was away from Riku. Occasionally he'd go on for hours about Riku, which would make the visit unbearable for me. I loved staying at mom's more now, because I was left alone.

I like being alone. It gives me time to breathe and relax without worrying what other people will think of me. That's what I want my true love to be like. I want to be able to let my guard down around him and he won't care if I embarrass myself, and neither will I. We'll have comfortable silences and he won't always feel like he has to verbalize how much he loves me.

Thinking about true love always put me in a calm, neutral mood. It was the perfect mood to fall asleep in.

* * *

**How'd you like it? I hope it was good! This story will definitely be more thought through and organized than my last, I can assure you that.**

**It may or may not take me a while to get the next update out. I like my summer. But I will definitely continue this soon.**

**By the way, MRSA is this skin disease where your skin … melts or something. It's hard to treat with antibiotics and stuff. This kid at my school got it last year, but he survived. Yes, that means it's deadly.**

**Please Review and give me feedback!**


	2. No One

**I want to thank everyone so much for the reviews last chapter! They made me feel so wonderful and inspired me to hurry and think about how to go about doing this chapter.**

**Guess what! My laptop died... but google docs is amazing! If you have a gmail account you can save things online. I had to start doing that because my hard drive got to full of... you know... yaoi... and yaoi downloads...**

**But anyway! My brother, even though he's an ass and I'll explain why at the bottom and why I finished this today, is letting me use his computer for 10 a month and he can't kick me off without warning.**

**Anyway... time to read!**

* * *

Yours to Hold- No One

Axel POV

I rubbed the bridge of my nose in exhaustion. How many drummers would Demyx insist on seeing before we made a choice. It'd been an hour of nonstop noise. It wasn't the good kind either.

It seemed like no one was perfect. No one could fill Larxene's shoes, even half way.

"Alright thank you!" Demyx voice rang out as he stopped the current horrible impersonator of a drummer. "_We'll_ call you!" The kid started to protest, saying we didn't have his number, but Dem shot back a 'yeah, yeah, ever heard of a phone book?'

"Man, this sucks..." He whispered to me.

"Yep." I agreed. I glanced sideways at Zex, who seemed to be absorbed by his book. Was he even listening? This was his band too. Why should Dem and I have to do all the work!?

"Well, I hope we get someone soon because I have to pee!" The rocker held his junk and made a pained face. "Like super duper bad!" He jumped a couple times in his seat to exaggerate his point.

"Why don't you just go?" I said. "It'll be a while before the next person gets done setting up." I gave an angst-filled sigh. Don't ask me why, I've been like this ever since I laid my eyes on a certain blond.

"Hmmm... You're right!" He turned to his boyfriend. "Zexion." He said, and as I heard, seductively. "You wanna come with me to the bathroom... I don't wanna be alone..."

"No." The emo didn't even look up from his book.

"But Zexy!" Dem looked like he was about to cry. "Zexy I need you! Now..." He whined pathetically and pouted. It was sweet, but not as sweet as Roxas'. Not that I've ever seen him cry. I just like to imagine all of his different expressions.

"Demy baby..." Zexion put down his book and looked at the blond lovingly. He grabbed Dem's face and pulled him closer until they were almost kissing. "I'd love to help you out, but we're in the middle of auditions. How about if you go by yourself, I'll give you a "Zexy Special" tonight. How does that sound?" Demyx blushed madly and scrambled up, leaving the room all by himself. I could feel the laughter starting boiling inside my stomach.

Zexion went right back to his book and it was then I couldn't control myself. Zexion may have seemed like a guy who could never get any, but he definitely knew a trick or two. And I mean that in more than one sense.

I leaned back in my chair as I watched this kid with silver hair drag his drum set into the garage. I think his name was Riku. As soon as I saw Sora come in behind him with his sticks, I knew it was. Maybe Roxas was with them. I hoped so.

But the door closed loudly a few moments after the bouncing brunet came in. He seemed so happy. Him and Roxas looked almost exactly alike with their facial expressions, except Roxas had much brighter eyes. They were beautiful. Something I don't think even I could describe after studying them for hours and hours.

"Alrightie!" Dem's voice pulled me out of my important thoughts. Well, I thought they were important. "What's your name, and what will you be playing?"

"Uh, hi." Riku waved nervously and ushered Sora off to the side. "I'm Riku." He sat down and prepared to start playing. "And I'm going to play something I made up. It's original and I'm pretty sure it fits your style." He starting tapping the gold cymbals lightly as my best friend turned to me again.

"Finally! Someone who knows something about our music!" He whispered and turned back to Riku.

I noticed Sora sitting in the corner, smiling and watching in awe. Maybe, if Riku joined the band then Sora and Roxas would come to our practice's. Especially Roxas. I would love to see his cute face light up because of something I'm doing, like his twin with Riku.

I saw Demyx pretend to make something on the paper in front of him, like he was being a judge and taking extremely detailed notes. His expression was beyond hilarious, since he was trying to make it unreadable, but it ended up being a frown. Suddenly he stood.

"Stop." He said loudly, but calmly and put his hand out with his hand flexed. "You, Mr. Riku. Are in." He said it in all seriousness. Then Zexion stood up.

"Finally..." The emo sighed and continued reading his book. He walked inside Dem's house, never tearing his eyes away from the book. Demyx whined and followed him, leaving me to talk to Riku about our rules and such.

"Awesome!" Riku yell-whispered over to Sora.

I stood up and grinned widely. "Congratulations! You made in The Oathkeepers." Sora leapt over to Riku and kissed him on the lips. Would Roxas ever do that to me?

"Practice tomorrow. Here. After school." I stated as seriously as I could. Then I started to walk away but Sora stopped me.

"Can I come?" He asked with his innocent face. It looked cute, but not as cute as Roxas.

I thought for a moment. It may give me more of a chance to know Roxas, and him to get to know me. "Sure." I nodded. "Bring _one_ person with you too." I knew it would be Roxas and not their friends. Sora cheered and did a little victory dance, talking about how tomorrow would be so awesome.

I didn't see anymore of the couple's interactions because I turned my back and headed inside the house.

* * *

Roxas POV

"Roxie!" Something tackled me as I tried to put my book back on the shelf where I usually kept it. I knew it was my twin. Not that it would have been hard to tell...

"Hmm?" I answered shortly. I pulled him off gently so he barely noticed. I went back to trying to reach the top shelf without my chair. I wish I was tall dammit!

"Riku got in!" Sora cheered to himself and clasped his hands together while looking up at our ceiling dreamily. "I told you my man was gonna be in a band! Didn't I tell you right? Huh? Huh?!" He poked me repeatedly in the shoulder and I turned to glare. As usual, it didn't really stop him. He just smiled and jumped on his bed.

"Don't you have homework or something?" I asked stubbornly. Why should my brother get to be so happy? I know it may seem like a selfish question, but I was the one who got the good grades, I was helped tutor that new kid a couple times, and always did mine and Sora's chores without being asked. Didn't I deserve it? At least a little bit?

Sora stopped bouncing and sulked at my question. "Roxie..." He whined loudly, throwing his head back. "Why don't you care? You get to come with me to Riku's practice tomorrow! We got invited! Isn't that amazing?"

"Sure..." I headed towards the door. "I'm going to make dinner. Start on your homework." Even though Sora was older, I was always the one organizing things and making sure he did everything he was supposed to do.

I stumbled lazily down the stairs, much like I did in the morning. Maybe if I cooked Sora spaghetti, his most favorite food, maybe he'd think I was happy for him. I was honestly, but still jealous.

I brought out the hard, uncooked noodles from the cabinet and boiled some water quickly. When it did make the hot bubbles, I turned the heat down to medium and let the pasta slide from the back.

It took about ten minutes in total for it all to cook, then another five for to get the sauce all ready. I took out some leftover meatballs and while they warmed in the microwave, I trudged back upstairs to get Sora.

I was surprised to find my brother actually doing hi homework on the desk we shared. Oh but wait, he was on his phone, and probably with Riku. I saw him laugh lightly before I interupted.

"Sora. Dinner. Spaghetti." I knew that as soon as I said that, Sora would light up and rush downstairs completely forgetting about his conversation.

That's exactly what he did, but he added a squeal in there. I watched the brunet drop his phone with a clatter and rush past me. It made me smile as I walked over to tell Riku that Sora would call him back after spaghetti. He'd understand.

But when I picked up the phone, it was a long number instead of just Riku's name. So it obviously wasn't Riku.

Casually, but nervously, I put the phone to my ear and said hello.

_"What happened? Where'd Sora go?"_ The boy on the other side sounded frantic.

"Uhh... who is this?" I asked, trying not to be rude.

_"Ah ha! You must be little Roxie!" _I could tell he was smiling. _"Am I right?! I'm right aren't I?!"_

Geez, this person seemed hyper than Sora when he had sugar. "Yeah... but who is this?" I asked again.

"Oh! Right, right! I'm-" He was cut off when someone said something to him. I tried to press the phone closer to my ear to hear, but all I could tell was the tone was serious.

_"Um... hey listen Roxas. Come with Sora tomorrow to our practice. There's someone who you should definitely meet." _The boy said.

"Sora was probably going to drag me anyway." Then I narrowed my eyes at nothing in particular. "Hey... are you and Sora trying to set me up with someone? Because I told him I don't need anyone to complete me. I'm fine on my own!" I realized that my eyes were becoming wet. I sniffled quietly, hoping whoever was on the other side of the line couldn't hear me, but sometimes, no matter how much you hope for something, it just doesn't happen.

_"Aww Roxas..."_ He seemed afraid for a second. _"Don't cry. He'll _kill_ me if I make you cry!" _I tried to stop my sniffling but it was no use.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized to the phone. "It's just, Sora's been pressuring me to get a boyfriend forever so we can go on double dates or something like that. I don't know... But I keep telling him I don't need anyone. Besides, I know him and Riku have so much fun without me anyway, making out in the back of the movie theater's and all."

_"So you don't want a boyfriend?!"_ He questioned me, sounding appalled.

"Well..." I thought for a moment before continuing. "It would be nice I guess, but I don't need one." I continued that sentence in my mind, _'But I need someone...'_

_"Like I said, I know a guy."_ I smiled and heard Sora call me from downstairs.

"I have to go join Sora for dinner." I said. "I guess... I'll see you tomorrow."

_"Yep! Bye!"_ He hung up before I could say bye back. I tossed the phone on to Sora bed and headed out.

_'I never did get his name...'_

* * *

**How'd you like it? I hope it was good and satisfiable for now.**

**Anyway about my brother. So today is the fourth of July right? Fireworks and everything. I asked my brother if I could hold a roman candle (even though you're not really supposed to everyone does anyway) while he lights it, because I can never do that for some reason. So he's trying to show me how to angle it so it doesn't kill me or anything and it's hard because he's not letting go. I'm like okay, right? Then he yells at me and he says I'm doing it right.**

**Well, excuse me for not being able to control it because you're fat hand wouldn't let go of the fucking stick!**

**Me and my brother never interact which is why this seems like such a big deal to me so bear with me. You don't have to read it if you don't want...**

**But ANYWAY! I ask him to let go and he does. For two seconds before replacing his hand and saying I can't do it. I couldn't even wrap my fingers around the stupid thing. Then**_** I**_** yelled at **_**him**_**.**

**SO yeah, I was angry and I need to calm down so I did some role playing and wrote a chapter. Ahh, I love productable, non-violent ways of releasing stress.**

**Anyway! Review please and tell me how it was!  
**


	3. Bonus Chapter: A Zexy Special and More!

**Alrightie! Here's chapter 3!**

**This chapter is a little different because I wanted something before the band practice and I was talking to my friend about it and she's like "Well, why not right a Zexy special!" I thought it was good, so we had to come up with what a Zexy Special even is. I also added some RikuXSora stuff in here too.**

**So I guess this is kind of a bonus chapter... whatever I'm calling it that.**

**There's only a little bit of Axel at the end, which is why most of this chapter is in third person.**

**So anyway! On with the reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Bonus Chapter: A Zexy Special and More!

"Zexion, come on! You promised!" Demyx pouted as he dragged his boyfriend out to the hot tub. The blond was so eager to start. He threw the top off and turned the large bath on. It seemed to bubble with excitement, as did he, and he stripped.

Demyx then noticed Zexion hadn't moved an inch.

"Zexy..." Demyx whined and fingered the hem of the emo's shirt. The slate-haired boy sighed and took off his tee, making his heart flutter as Dem smiled brightly. He always hated it when the boy was upset, even though he tried not to care. He didn't want to seem to whipped or anything.

"Alright." He held up the handcuffs. "Here you go." Demyx snatched the silver bracelets and held them close to his chest.

"But Zexy..." Dem looked seductively at the other. "Part of the "Zexy Special" is that _you_ tie me up." His fingers danced softly across his boyfriend's chest. Zexion smiled. So he wanted it all this time. Well, Zexion just couldn't say no to a face like that.

Slowly he wrapped one handcuff around the blond's wrist. When it clicked, Dem's face light up in another smile. As he clicked the second one, Demyx giggled and it seemed a small blush had grown on his cheeks.

Zexion wrapped Demyx's hands behind him and backed him up so the back of the blond's knees met the edge of the hot tub. Dem lifted a leg and placed it in the warm tub.

"Ahh..." He made the same look as he always did when he orgasmed. He smiled brightly at Zexion. Oh yes, he knew what it did to emo. He held up his other leg and put the in as well. Now, him and his boyfriend were separated, but only slightly. Zexion let go of Demyx and tore off his pants and boxers, before grabbing the blond again harshly.

"Just wait until we're done with the hot tub." The emo whispered hotly in Dem's ear and dragged him back gently. He locked his wrists around the wood posts behind the hot tub and made his hands dance across the somewhat tanned chest. Zexion bit at his boyfriend's neck and took in every single one of his gasps. He ran his tongue smoothly over the places where bruises would soon appear and made his way down to Demyx's hardening nipples.

Zexion brushed his warm thumb over them lovingly.

"Zexio..." Demyx gasped, leaving his mouth open wide. He shuddered violently and started pulling at the cuffs. "I want to touch you..."

"That's to bad." Zexion whispered against the skin.

"Nu... Geh... " The blond panted over and over, never giving the emo's ears a break. But that was perfectly alright with him. Zexion sat up and flipped his hair out of his face so he could see the look on Demyx's face. His cheeks were a beautiful rose color, and he let out little breaths every second, making him look absolutely sexy. Zex leaned in to plant a rough kiss on his boyfriends plush lips, with earned him a moan of approval.

He broke away for only a moment to say, "God, I love you so much Dem." He went back to kissing. Demyx was his and never would be anyone else's. If Zexion ever lost the blond to another, he'd probably kill himself.

As he broke away for air again, Zex looked back down at his lover's face.

"Take me now..." He begged. That was all Zexion needed to reach over to his pant pocket and pull out a little silver key and unlock the blond's wrists.

Leaving the handcuffs where they were, he picked Demyx up bridal style and carried him inside. He set him the couch right next to where they came in. Usually they went up to Dem's room, but Zexion knew he couldn't hold out that long.

He lifted up the leg of his boyfriend's that wasn't hanging over the side and positioned himself at the blond's entrance. His hair falling over his face once again, he asked for permission with his eyes. When Demyx reached up and twirled his fingers his bangs, he knew the other was ready. As soon as the emo placed his hand in Dem's affectionately, he penetrated the warm hole over and over, thrusting in and out as his lover moaned his name.

It wasn't long before Demyx's juices spilled onto their stomachs. He panted heavily, making his muscles clench around Zexion's erect member inside him. The emo thrusted a couple more times before releasing his fluids into Demyx and collapsing on top of him. As he lay on the tanned chest, breathing in the scent of his uke, he felt the other bring down the blanket that was on the head of the couch and wrap it around them. And, like always, they fell asleep together.

* * *

Sora bounced up and down with each ring. He was calling Riku, like he did every night after diner. Sometimes before though.

_"Hey beautiful."_ Sora smiled. He absolutely loved it when Riku answered his phone that way, making him blush a bright pink immediately.

"Hi Riku..." The brunet suddenly for got why he was more excited than usual a few minutes ago. He heard Riku laugh quietly.  
_  
"I love you Sora."_ He said. Riku was always so sweet when it came to his boyfriend.

"I love you more!" Sora would say that almost every time and Riku could just laugh because he knew it was probably true. Sora had endless amounts of love to give, but someone like Riku preferred to spread it out between his friends and family, but mostly Sora. "But anyway! Are you excited?"

_"Uhh... yep."_ Sora frowned. Riku always did that when he was pretending to know what Sora was talking about. Sure, Sora could sometimes forget to tell people things, but he never forgot to tell Riku anything. The silver-haired teen was the forgetful one, not Sora.

"Do you know what I'm talking about?" Sora asked sternly. He hated when Riku forgot things.

_"Honestly... not really... but it's something amazing?"_ Oh no, Riku was not going to get off easy with this one! Besides, Riku was totally involved. He was there. It was about him after all.

"You got in a band! Remember! And your first practice is tomorrow!" Sora shouted. "Did you forget?"

_"No..." _He said hesitantly. _"I just thought it was about you. My mind is always on you after all, my dear sweet Sora."_ The brunet blushed intensely this time.

"Okay, I guess I can let you off this time." He said shyly. "But! Only if you bring me flowers at school tomorrow and declare your love for me in front of our whole lunch period!" Oh how he loved flowers. They always smelled so nice, and after Riku held them they made him smell nice.

_"Alright..." _He could hear Riku grumbling. Riku didn't mind PDA at all, but when the whole school would see something like that? It was a stab- no- a gunshot wound to the head while Sora laughed manically- to his manly ego. _"What kind of flowers would you like sweetie?"_

"Hmm... get me some pink carnations." Sora giggled and added as an after thought, "I like it when you smell that way so make sure you hold them by your body and not away like with the lilacs."

_"Damn..." _He could hear Riku fumbling madly. _"I better get some hot make-out in the bathroom or something because of this."_

"Of course you will!" The brunet smiled. "You'll smell awesome and I'll just have to touch you!"

"Eww Sora!" He heard Roxas from his bed. His blond twin was being a good boy and studying for the math quiz tomorrow. "Don't say that..."

"Roxie! I'm going to touch Riku in the bathroom tomorrow!" Sora giggled again.

"Nice to know." He looked up. "It's a good thing I won't be there then."

"Yes it is!" Sora went back to his conversation with his boyfriend. "So anyway, me and Roxie are coming to your practice tomorrow. He doesn't want to go but... I have a feeling he won't regret it."

_"What are you planning love?"_ Riku wanted to know.

"Haha! You'll see!" Sora grinned evilly. "You just wait and see... Anyway! I should go study Riku, but I think I'm gonna go to bed! I'm tired."

_"Night my little honey bear! I'll see you tomorrow."_

"With flowers!" Sora reminded.

_"With... flowers..."_ With that they hung up the phone. Sora ran over to his bed and dove underneath the large blankets. "Night Roxie!"

"Good night Sora..." The blond whispered. Sora turned off his light and fell asleep quickly. Really excited about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

"You're goin through so much, but I know that I could be the one to hold you..." I sang the words he'd written on the notebook paper. That part sounded nice but I wasn't sure what should come next. Maybe the chorus? I'd already written it, but I still wasn't sure if this was the right time. I sang the verse again, then added the chorus to it to see how it would sound. "Every single day, I find it hard to say, I could be yours alone. You will see someday,that all along the way, I could be Yours to Hold." I decided it was pretty perfect. _Maybe the first verse should be kind of a lead on... _"I see you walking by... Your hair always hiding your face, God, Roxas... You should just listen what you do to me..." I looked down at his grumpy face in his yearbook picture. It gave me such inspiration for some reason.

I wanted to finish this song tonight so I could show it to everyone tomorrow. Roxas would probably be there. It would be okay if I looked at him! I could say I was just observing a new face and would love to get to know him better. That was the truth anyway. And there was nothing creepy about it at all.

I really just want to shout his name in one of my songs and just tell him how I feel in front of the whole school. But that would be embarrassing for both of us, since he definitely had no idea who I was.

Thinking about him more made me decide to change the very first verse from what it had said before. I'd move the original to the middle of the song somewhere, or take it out completely. Now it started like:

_See you standing here,  
But you're so far away,  
Starving for your attention,  
You don't even know my name,_

Then, it went on to the part I'd been doing earlier.

I glanced over at my digital clock, the numbers blaring brightly. It was 2:27 in the morning, and I had a long day tomorrow. Whatever... Roxas wouldn't pay attention to me anyway, so it wasn't even worth it.

Why did I go on living? I knew I could never have him. We could never even be friends. We were to... we just didn't fit together...

But he was so perfect.

I want him.

I need him.

What about when I graduated high school and he'd stay there for two more years? When would I see him?

I wouldn't...

There would be no point then...

At least now, I had a reason for writing songs, a reason for playing. When we got our band out there eventually, it would be a slim chance I could ever see my blond haired beauty again.

I needed to finish this song. I could show it to Roxas tomorrow! Even though Dem is main vocals, I always sing the new songs first to show them how I want it. Then we usually modify it to fit Demyx's voice, since the two of us have really different voices anyway. But he likes to keep them as close to the original as he can. He supports my love for Roxas so much that sometimes I think he wants me to have him more than I want to have him.

I wanted to finish this song. I quickly wrote down a few more lines, then shoved it down in my backpack. I could work on it tomorrow during my classes.

I closed my yearbook and put it back on it's shelf where I always kept it. I switched off the desk light and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. It was really getting quite long. Good for head banging...

I pulled back my blankets and got underneath them. They warmed my body from sitting out in the cold of my room, and the house. Our land lady who lived downstairs turned off our heat because my dad didn't pay for it this month.

It was becoming winter, and I daydreamed about kissing Roxas under mistletoe. Because it would never happen. That's why I would only dream about it. It would be amazing if it was real though...

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? I know the Zexy spacial was kind of short... sorry if you expected more...**

**But guess what! I'm getting a job! I'm gonna be baggin' groceries and helping old ladies out to their cars! w00t go me!**

**This will hopefully not interfere with my writing schedule and updating and all that stuff. In fact it should help. It's like school... but without the homework so I don't have to do anything when I get home.**

**But anyway! Please review! I always appreciate constructive criticism!**

**Seriously, all the reviews are amazing and I appreciate them so much!**

**Make me happy!**

**Not that way...**

**Feed my writing muses! Sometimes frozen burritos and ramen help... but it's not healthy. But... you know what is healthy...**

**(You don't have to review I just wanted to say that. -giggles-)**


	4. Lucky

**Happy AkuRoku day! I start my first day at my second job today too!**

**The reason it took me so long to get this out is because I wanted to create the perfect meeting for Axel and Roxas. I just waned it to be real and perfect and hopefully it turns out that way.  
**  
**OMG! SO last chapter I totally forgot to say who the song belonged to! It's important only because that's this fanfiction's theme song! Seriously... and I forgot... I'm so pathetic...**

**But anyway! I loved the reviews from the last chapter! I always do! Reviews are sooooo amazing!**

**So there's this ice cream right? And holy shit! It's so fucking amazingly good tasting! It's like milk chocolate and white chocolate with chocolate chips in it! It's like sex on a spoon! Except better because... well sex is weird.**

**But enough about my opinion on sex! Let's get to the chapter Mmkay? Okay!**

**Just another note... reading the song is important because I say so. You don't have to, but if you want to listen to it, you can find it on YouTube by typing in Skillet- Yours To Hold  
**

* * *

Chapter 4- Lucky

* * *

Axel POV

"Hey Axel!" The cheery voice of my best friend greeted me as I tried to bang my head with my locker. I was so. Fucking. Tired.

But it was so worth it. Writing that song for him...

"Hi Dem..." I finally answered back. I pulled my head out of the darkness or the metal box and into the blinding lights.

"Whoa... what happened to you?" Demyx patted my back.

"I was up last night." That was all he needed to know to figure out I was writing a new song.

"Can I see it?!" I smirked. He always asked that, but the answer was always the same.

"It's not finished."

"Well then." He crossed his arms and stared at me with a speculating seriousness, making him look hilarious. "I expect it by practice this afternoon. Get writing!"

"Yeah yeah..." I waved to Zexion as I saw him coming up to us silently.

"Zexy poo!" Dem jumped on him, throwing them on the floor. "Last night was amazing..." I heard him whisper as he nuzzled his boyfriend's neck. I sighed loudly and looked up. I could see Roxas all the way near the front of the hall. He seemed to ignore Sora as the brunet chattered happily away about something that probably wasn't important.

Even with his uninterested face, he still managed to shine brighter than the twin who was actually smiling.

* * *

"Where is that Riku!?" Demyx cried out, gripping his mic. "He's late on his first day!"

"It'll be okay, Dem" I said. Truth be told though, I was extremely nervous. I knew Roxas was coming and he would be hearing my new song. This song meant so much and I really wanted him to like it. I kept that in mind as I finished it up in Astrology class.

I just wanted everything to be perfect. Exactly like him, down to the last strand of his perfect blond hair...

"Sorry we're late! It's totally my fault!" Sora cried as he ran up the driveway, Riku and Roxas in tow. The older had his drumsticks in hand, but his drums were still here from yesterday. "I had to take care of some things with my teacher and then I had to go find Roxas because I couldn't let him walk home by himself! And then I couldn't find Riku. But he-"

"Sora calm down!" Demyx cried. "It's completely okay!" The singer smiled and waved it off as if he hadn't been freaking out just a few seconds ago.

"Axel has a new song though." Zexion spoke up from his spot in the back. "So if Dem likes it, then practice might be a little longer today."

"Oh yeah, Axel!" He turned to me. "You finished it right?"

"Of course." I smiled and looked over at the twins. Sora had taken to sitting on the cement floor cross-legged, probably what he still called criss-cross-applesauce, as he looked over at me expectantly. His blond brother sat on a cardboard box, and hand in his chin, looking away and quite bored. It made me sad. What if he didn't like our music? What if he didn't like my song I wrote for him?

"Play it!" Demyx shouted at me. It wasn't like I wouldn't play it anyway. Dramatically I stepped up to the mic and glanced at Roxas for a second, who still wasn't looking at us, but I closed my eyes and strummed one note and immediately started singing just like I'd written it.

_I see you standing here  
But you're so far away  
Starving for your attention  
You don't even know my name_

_You're going through so much  
But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

I momentarily glanced at the owner of my heart. He seemed only a bit interested as he was finally looking at me. I took a quick breath to regain my composure before the small chorus.

_Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold_

Before continuing I looked straight into his eyes.  
_  
I was yours to hold_

The tune went softer after that, letting me describe how I watch him every day, and observe him every time he's near me.

_I see you walking by  
Your hair always hiding your face_

_I wonder why you've been hurting  
I wish I had some way to say_

_You're going through so much  
Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you_

He seemed quite interested now, as he had the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. It was the first one I had fallen in love with. I didn't want to seem to repetitive, but I decided to put the chorus as the next verse too to let him know how hard it was to keep my feelings hidden event though I had been doing it for so long.

Roxas still seemed interested to know more after I sang the chorus a second time. And now for my beautifully created bridge.

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
You should know  
I'm ready when you're ready for me  
And I'm waiting for the right time  
For the day I catch your eye_

This was probably a waste of time and confusing for him, but I looked directly at him on that line. I wanted him to understand so badly... but I forced myself to look away and cloe my eyes to continue with the rest of the song.

_To let you know  
That I'm yours to hold_

_Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
Yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold_

_Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
Your so far away  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold_

After that my rough voice got softer as I sang the last two, most important line's.

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
I'm ready when you're ready for me_

Demyx didn't even let me get a breath in before he started commenting on the song. All of it was good feedback as usual. But I didn't care about what he thought right now; I just wanted to know about Roxas.

"What did you two think?" I asked with a smirk. I got to keep up my suave self too. Especially around Roxas.

"I thought it was beautiful! So emotional!" Sora looked at Riku dreamily and smiled. "What about you Roxas?"

"Huh?" Roxas suddenly blinked, as if coming back to reality. "It was good."

Even though it was just a small comment, it made my heart fly higher than ever!

"Oh come on Roxy!" Sora elbowed him. "Give a real critique on Axel's writing!" I tried to smile so the blond wouldn't be intimidated.

Roxas glared at his twin for a few moment s before turning back to me. "Whoever it's for is... really lucky to have someone who cares about them so much."

That comment made my life.

* * *

Roxas POV

_Why did I have to go and say something like that?!_ I mentally slapped myself. Now that guy with the impossibly red hair was smiling and he didn't stop the whole practice. It was just... weird.

My brother couldn't stop hanging all over Riku and talking about how amazing he looked. Personally, I thought Axel was the best. I hoped that was his name since that's what I remember everyone calling him. He wrote the songs, played the 1st guitar, and had this voice that was rough and passionate while he sang. But Demyx was the main singer, which I was okay with.

His hair was funny though. A lot stranger than Axel's. And he was always asking Axel if the way he sang something was what Axel wanted.

There was practice tomorrow again too, but after, the band, mostly Demyx, invited us to go to an early dinner with them just for a bite. It made me nervous that Axel was going to be there.

He really was a pretty cool guy, although I didn't even talk to him except once.

It was just... what if he thought I was weird? What if he didn't like me? What if he laughed?

Why did I care so goddamn much?

* * *

Axel POV

_OH GOD YES!_ I screamed in my mind as I entered my bedroom. I rushed to my closet and picked out something nice for tomorrow.

Planning ahead was everything.

Roxas and I were going to dinner! Even though two other couples were joining us... maybe this could be like a first date. But it wouldn't mean that to him. He didn't even know me and he just met me for the first time today. I guess I didn't officially meet him until today either but that's not the point.

Roxas and I were going out to eat! Then if everything goes well, I can tell him that the lucky person is him! I probably wouldn't get to though. I know I'll get nervous. After all, it is Roxas.

Finally, my outfit was perfect. I'd wear it to school, then band practice, and then on our date! Or... friend... outing... thing.

* * *

**Alright! Again sorry this took so long to get out!**

**Please review! They are always amazing and I respond to all of them!**

**I respect you all so much... you're all so awesome!**

**And I know exactly what I want to do next time so hopefully it won't take me to long to get the next chapter up!**


	5. Chained to You

**Sorry for the long wait. I tried to get this out because my friend would not leave me alone about it! But I really needed to motivation. She let me borrow her Axel and Roxas figures for inspiration which was super nice of her.**

**I apreciate everyone's support so much! Thank you!**

**I've also decided I can't spell apology. Thank you spell check for underlining it all in red, including the names of the characters!**

Chapter 5- Chained to You

* * *

Axel POV

_We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
And I think about it all the time  
Sweet temptation rush all over me  
And I think about it all the time  
Passion desire so intense I can't take anymore because_

I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you

Dem's voice expressed my passion so perfectly. Of course, he probably thought about Zexion while he sang, but I dreamed of Roxas as I played my guitar. I noticed my blond crush tapping his foot along to the beat, his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted, his bangs falling to the sides of his head. I just wanted to push it away and kiss him.

And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency

Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery

Whoa. Wait a second. That cord was way to... wrong. I stopped and looked down at my instrument, an eyebrow raising. I noticed the drumbeats stopping first, and the Zexion and Demyx pausing in their music making.

"Uh... wow..." Demyx said. "That was way off man."

"I know." I said in response, apologizing.

"That's like the 3rd- and biggest- mistake you've made today." He said.

"I know..." I repeated, a little less confident.

"What's wrong with you today, Ax?" He asked me putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him because I knew that he knew he already knew the answer to that simple question. Thankfully, Zexion saved the day.

"I think we should stop for today." His opinion mattered to Demyx the most.

"Does that mean we get to go eat food now?" I saw Sora's eyes glittering out of the corner of my eye. I'm pretty sure I saw the same emotion in Roxas'.

"That sounds really good right now." Dem said. It seemed like he was going to let me off easy this time, but my mind spoke to soon. "I expect you to be all better by tomorrow mister." He jabbed a finger at me before grabbing Zexion's hand and turning off the equipment.

* * *

Roxas POV

To be honest, I didn't even notice Axel had messed up until that guy with the blond mohawk yell at him. I as to busy staring at Axel's hair. And his clothes. And the way his body moved automatically to the beat of the music. I looked into his eyes too. The were just so... green. Perfectly green. I loved it so much.

Then I heard the words food coming from Sora, so I knew that time had finally come. I was starving.

I wasn't even sure where we were going, but within a mile from Demyx's garage, we arrived at a fast food place.

It was better kept than most, and had a lot of those squishy seats that were connected to the wall. When Riku said he'd take care of Sora's meal- because he got the same thing everytime- my brother went to go pick out a seat. Before he managed to escape though, I pulled him back and told him to get the one next to the big window.

"Okie dokie!" He said winking as he walked away. Why did he wink at me? I didn't do anything...

Oh, fantastic! Sora had something up his sleeve. It probably had to do with my so-called "love life". I hadn't had one since... well 8th grade really.

I continued forward in the line after Demyx and that emo guy, I think Zexion, took their food to the table Sora was at. My brother sat across from the two, probably waiting for Riku. Riku finally moved out of the way or the register while the cashier placed his receipt for his order on the counter.

When it was my turn, I decided to order a veggie sandwich.

"Is that everything?" He said dully, as if he'd been saying it his whole life. I was about to reply when a tall shadow loomed over me.

"Make that two." A deep voice said. Then those bright emerald eyes turned to me. "I'll pay for you." My heart skipped a beat. So maybe this kind of was a date. "You know, since Zex is paying for Dem and Riku is paying for your brother."

Fine, ruin my dreams Mr. Gorgeous- whoa... I meant Axel. Really, I did.

"Oh... ok." I didn't want to be rude, since he offered. I looked down at me feet and put my hands in my pockets. I tried to focus on other things besides the heat radiating from the body next to me. My face began grow hot and my palms started sweating. THis only happens when I'm nervous. Why was I so nervous? It wasn't like it was a date and we'd hold hands or anything.

"Are you okay?" The back of his large hand brushed against my forehead.

"Hey!" I smacked his hand away. "I'm fine." I bet he totally regretted paying for me now. "And uhh... I'll pay you back later."

"Nonsense, Roxy." I eye twitched at the nickname. He grabbed me hard by the shoulder with one hand, and carrying our food with the other, and directing me to the table at the same time. Personally, I thought it was amazing for reasons unbeknownst to me.

I sat next to Sora, who had switched places with Riku so he could admire Riku's hair in the sunshine. He was currently braiding one side, while his boyfriend talked to Demyx about something with one of the songs he couldn't quite get, and if the blond had any tips.

I brushed my blond hair back and distracted myself for the rest of our meal with thoughts like:

_The floor is so dirty._

_The brown on the table is lighter in the center than the edges._

_Axel's black jackets was really cool. I wanted one._

_I absolutely love those tattoos. I wonder where he got them._

_His hair is amazing..._

_Why is he staring at me?_

And that was when I noticed myself staring back. Immediately, I looked back down to pay more attention to my food, but I figured I should probably come up with some reason for staring at him or Sora was just going to bother me more about getting a boyfriend. Specifically, Axel.

"I uh... Is that your natural hair color?" I thought of the question quickly.

"Of course, Roxy." He answered with his utmost pride. He shook out his fiery mane and smirked at me as my blush deepened and I went back to chewing my sandwich. I could still feel him smiling at me.

* * *

Axel POV

I loved using the nickname I called him in my dreams in real life. His blush was also so fitting, I could barely contain myself. But I had to. I didn't want to scare my dream boy away now did I?

I finished my food quickly and also noticed Roxas was done.

"I'll take your garbage for you." I said sweetly. The blond's blush came back quickly as he dropped his sandwich wrapper on our tray.

"Thanks Axel!" Demyx said as he put his empty soda cup on our tray as well. I gave him a look, asking him what the hell he thought he was doing. Why did he have to interfere in my subtle flirting. I sighed as I brushed it off and walked over to the garbage can. Opening it and trying to get everything off the tray through the small opening, and it was a bit difficult, but I did it. I left the tray on top of it and went back to the table.

* * *

"Riku." We all watched Sora poke our drummers face. "I want ice cream." He nuzzled the silver-head's shoulder and pouted. Riku smiled and patted the brunet's head.

"We can go get some in a bit." Riku said, which surprised me a little since he rarely ever said no to Sora.

"On the way home? Promise?" Riku kissed him and whispered of course, earning a blush from the brunet. Roxas just looked away and mumbled something incoherent. I smirked.

"What was that Roxy? Did you say something?" I asked.

He turned to glare at me. I felt a little bad. "No."

"Really? I swear I heard something come from that beautiful little mouth." And god was it beautiful.The blond scoffed.

"I didn't say anything."

"You sure?"

"You know, you're really starting to piss me off!"

That's what stopped me. My spirits, which had been so light and flirty before, now dimmed as I became ashamed.

"Excuse me." I stood and turned around, heading for the bathroom. I felt so stupid. I made him angry during our first real meeting. He was never going to be mine now.

I opened the bathroom door and looked at myself in one of the mirrors. Walking towards it, my forehead landed against the cold reflective surface while I breathed slowly, attempting to make myself feel okay. But if Roxas was upset, I was upset. Especially if it was something I did.

I wish I could go back and change it now.

I guess all I can do from here is be nice and apologize. Usually I was never one to do so, but because it was for Roxas, I would.

* * *

Roxas POV

What made him think he could do that? What I think is none of his business! What a jerk!

But a gorgeous jerk.

Still, I felt bad. It's not like what I said was personal, but it would definitially make me seem desperate for a boyfriend.

"Is it time to go home yet?" Sora asked for the one-hundredth time in the last ten minutes. And for the one-hundredth time I said no and Riku just chuckled his sweet little perfect boyfriend chuckle. Not cool.

"Roxy! Why are you such a party-pooper?" He shoved my arm. I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could, my hand was grabbed by a warmer one. I turned to see emerald eyes like jewels and the red hair like a dark red fire.

"Roxas." Axel looked at me as he kneeled holding my hand. "I'm sorry."

I just stared as Demyx whispered loudly, "Ohmigawd Axel's apologizing!"

"Please forgive me. I don't want to upset you." His voice felt soothing to my mood and I my face heated up.

"Yeah, whatever." I snatched my hand out of his and looked back to the table. "It's not a big deal." Seriously, why would my feelings matter to him.

"How about I take you to get ice cream as a second half to my apology." He asked, sitting in his seat across from me.

"That's what Riku and Sora are doing. Can't you think of something more original..." I trailed off, realizing what I said made it seem like a date. So I quickly added, "Yeah, ice cream's good." Sora giggled beside me.

"Does that mean we get to go now?" He said. It set me off again and I stood up roughly.

"Yes, damnitt Sora! Let's just go and get your freakin' ice cream already. Jesus!" I walked out of the restaurant after that and leaned against the wall as I calmed myself, waiting for everyon else.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome and apreciated no matter what they say!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Obsession?

**I'd like to take some time to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited. You are all my biggest inspiration to keep moving forward with anything. I love you guys so much!**

**Here's the list of everyone I appreciate so much!**(It's alphabetical because that's the way does it)**:** 321, -SAI'XthePUPPY-, Aly-Cooper, Anelir-sensei, Azurela, B e c h a r c h, Before-I-Fall, black secret, BlacknessofSilver, Bleeding Soul XIII, CarmellDansen, cookies-n'-milk-yo, CranberryCrumpet, CrimsonSanctum, crystal13moon, dark and light heart, Dark Kisuna, Death By Squishy, Duchess Elda, dvldiva, EmeraldxSapphire, Evil Jenyus, EyeCryPurpleTears, FallenPooka, FireKink, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, ilovetaody, InoYamanaka91, kaiyurichan818, Kitty-Cat-Kauri, kittygopop, lifelike81, , lovetheHams, Luna Calamity, Luvxcloudxstrife, Manipulator-of-Illusion, nanamiluvsinuyasha, NightWander, nine lifes, Nepece, pairalwaysn4ever, Panda's Forever Yeah, Permanent Chaos, princesskairineedsaprince, , Ran Freylera Leto, Randomness-Is-Love, reeby10, Revalations, Riku-Stalker, Rin-chan101093, Riru-chan, seven-deadly-sins11, Shadow-of-the-Rainbow, Shadow Bannana, Shironess, SkyeFlyte, Sonreya, Suna's Assassin, TEres321, thepersonunderurbed, The Great Cloud Ninja, UkeGlomper, x Lovebugg, xRachieChanx, .SinxX, xXShadowXKissedXx, Ying-Darkness, your concience, Zheyne, zoraprincess

**You all have really cool names by the way. **  
**  
My story also made it into a C2 and the name made me feel good. It's called **_**Stories to stay in your heart. Forever.**_** And it just made me feel really good. It's managed by **_**DeeLoli**_** so go check it out if you want. It's got a ton of stuff in it and she says it's mostly slash and yaoi.**

**And I know it's been a while since the last update, but life must come first. Otherwise I get in trouble and stressed and then I get writer's block. That's for real. I'm not kidding.**

**

* * *

**  
Chapter 6- Obsessions?

Roxas POV

"Wasn't that fun Rox?" Sora said excitedly, licking the remains of his chocolate ice cream from his fingers. "Isn't Axel a nice guy?" He not-so-subtly hinted.

"He's okay." I said back, taking off my coat. _He did buy me ice cream as an apology for making me mad. _I thought as I hung the small jacket up on the wall. I kicked off my shoes and walked up the stairs to my room, closing the door behind me. My face heated up quickly as I started to remember Axel and his happy smile.

Like a school girl with her first crush I jumped on my bed and snuggled my pillow thinking about him. I didn't know why, but he was so captivating. _I hope my getting angry didn't put him off to much... Why should I care? It's not like he'd ever find me attractive. He probably likes his girls, or boys I guess, with soft hair and hot bodies. Not like me._

I got up and took off my shirt so I could peek at my body in the mirror. When I finally got full view, I noticed how pudgy I was. I didn't even have any faint ab outlines. I pinched my stomach and pulled the skin out as far as I could.

Owie.

I guess I won't do that again.

I put my t-shirt back on and decided that maybe I should go on a little diet. It would definitely make me more attractive. Then Axel might find me attractive.

Axel was nice, but would I date him? Would it work out?

Why was I so obsessed with him suddenly?! It was bothering me so much. I needed a distraction so I went downstairs and turned on the TV. A show that I had only seen in passing was on and, me not knowing what was going on in the series, used my time to figure out who the characters were and what the plot was.

* * *

Riku picked us up a little later than usual, making Sora worry.

"I thought you died!" Sora exclaimed, throwing his arms around his boyfriend. "You should have called to say you overslept because you were practicing late." Then my twin whacked him in the chest.

"I'm sorry." Riku rubbed his chest and grabbed Sora's hand. "I'll call you next time, okay?" Then the silver-head kissed his nose.

"Okay are you guys done yet?" I huffed loudly, letting them know that someone else was waiting.

"Sorry Roxas." Riku smiled and grabbed Sora's hand as we walked out to his car. He owned an old truck, mostly so he could carry his drums in the was a little rusty around the corners and the inside smelled like cat poop when he first got it, but then he bought these air fresheners from Sora and now the whole truck smelled like strawberries.

"Just like your hair!" Riku had exclaimed when the brunt had given them to him. And then they kissed.

They're always kissing or holding hands or something. It makes me want something like that, but boyfriends are just to difficult. Except if it was Riku and Sora because they're relationship was just freakin' perfect.

What if it was Axel? Would he be a difficult boyfriend?

* * *

Axel POV

I must say that if I didn't love Roxas before, I do now. The way he got angry yesterday gave me the perfect excuse to buy him ice cream. I found out his favorite kind too. It's sea-salt and I bet if I had kissed him, his mouth would have been sweet but salty. Okay, I guess that's sort of weird to think about, but I'm happy. I'm so happy that Roxas wasn't angry when we finally parted yesterday afternoon.

I just _couldn't_ stop thinking about him today. I had to do something about it and fast. My mind and heart were becoming to overwhelmed by his beautiful personality.

What would he say if I asked him out? Probably a no, since I'm so annoying as he put it after we got ice cream.

I entered my first period and sat next to Zexion. The teacher announced we'd be having a presentation all class from the projector and needed to take notes on his lecture. Luckily, we didn't have Dem in here so I always took the time to work on a song when the lights were off. I pulled out a piece of lined notebook paper and wrote down random words that would describe what I wanted to express, but nothing was perfect enough. Huffing loudly, I figured I'd just work on it later.

Glancing over at Zexion's desk to see what we were taking notes on, I noticed he wasn't paying attention for once. He was reading a book and shifting in his seat, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"What's that?" I whispered and nudge him with my arm as the teacher droned on about... something I wasn't paying attention to. He perked up oddly, as if he hadn't been observant of anything around him. He closed it a little and shifted uncomfortably so I couldn't see inside it no matter how far I leaned over.

"Dem gave it to me." He adjusted his reading glasses and peered at me.

"_Dem_... gave you a book?" I cocked my head to the side.

"I was surprised too at first." Zex explained. "But then I started reading and... well it doesn't surprise me anymore."

"What's inside?"

I could see his faint blush in the darkness of the room and smirked. "It's just a version of a Kama Sutra." I had to cover my mouth to keep from bursting out laughing and disturbing the class.

"Seriously?" I whispered through my teeth.

"Seriously." He went back to reading, leaving me alone to bear with the lecture on my own.

* * *

Roxas POV

My brother was so weird. How someone could skip down the school hallways with a pile of books in their arms and a smile on their face was beyond me.

"Roxas!" He exclaimed as he stopped in front of me. "I have a dance committee meeting so you'll have to go to the band practice with Riku by yourself." I opened my mouth to ask how he had gotten dragged into being apart of some committee, but he interrupted by saying Kairi got him.

That girl always pissed me off without even trying.

It may have been her ridiculous giggle, the fact that she put sand down my shorts when we were in kindergarten, or because she always ate the last cookie in our sixth grade class.

I just knew I didn't like her. And now she was making Sora go to some stupid meeting when he should have been coming with me to Riku's band practice so I wouldn't have to be alone.

"But Sora..." I started to plead. "You have to come. You can't leave me alone with them."

"You mean I can't leave you alone with Axel?" He grinned as if he'd just won a gold Olympic medal. I blushed and stuttered.

"Of c-course I do-on't mean that! You're so strange sometimes Sora!" I tried to make up excuses but we both knew it was true. My twin had obviously figured out that I had some sort of thing for him.

"You won't embarrass yourself. Axel likes you for who you are." He smiled and sighed looking up at the ceiling dreamily. "It's beautiful."

"No he doesn't. He's just a flirt." I argued back. There was absolutely no way he would like someone like me. So many things were wrong with me.

"Mmhm. You just keep thinking that little brother." I glared at that. It was only 2 minutes and I would have been born first if his head hadn't been so big!

I watched solemnly as he skipped away to the school library where the ASB meetings were always held. I turned and walked towards the front of the school. I know the band would be waiting for us, but only me would show up. Maybe I'll just tell Riku to head to band practice without me and I'll just catch the bus home.

"Hey Roxie!" A warm hand landed softly on my head as soon as I stepped outside. I sighed again and looked up at him.

"Hi Ax- whoa!" I was shoved forward into the redhead forcefully.

"Watch it chickenwuss." Seifer, the school bully, smirked evilly as he walked by. I looked at him and I knew fear was evident on my worried face.

"Don't stand in front of the door, ya know." His sidekick, Rai, followed him after him.

It was while of watching them trudge off and threatening a few other students to make way before I felt this warmness on my cheek. I looked up and saw Axel smiling down at me. I panicked and tried to pull away, but his arms were wrapped around me as if he was hugging me.

His bright green eyes looked down at me sweetly and I felt a huge blush coming on. I tore my eyes away and at the sidewalk.

"Anyway..." I started and he let me go, grunting nervously. "So... um..."

"Are you guys coming?" I heard Riku call us and I looked over. He was already with the rest of The Oathkeeper. I jogged over and I heard Axel following closely behind.

"I don't think I'm going to come today." I said when I reached the group.

"Why not?" Demyx asked.

"I have a lot of homework." Actually I had no homework and I just didn't want to be without Sora. It'd be awkward for me.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Riku asked. I shook my head and told him I'd ride the bus.

I was about to walk away and then I turned around.

"Oh and Sora has a committee meeting that he got dragged into being apart of by Kairi so you probably won't see him either." I waved and hurried to the yellow bus that was crowded.

I ended up sitting next to Hayner, my best friend since forever. I hadn't been able to see him a lot this year because we had different interests, except Struggle, meaning we had different classes for the most part. We only shared the class known as Competitive Sports and because we were both extremely competitive boys we decided to take it.

When my stop came, I said bye to Hayner letting him promise to call me later to discuss the new stance we'd learned today.

I opened the door to the house about five minutes later and ran up to my room. I threw my backpack to the side and sat on my bed.

I felt so selfish and disappointed in myself for some reason, but the only thing I could think about was Axel and how amazing he was. He was so nice and I just took advantage of it.

Why do I have to be like this?

Slowly, all my thoughts clouded my mind and I eventually fell into a light sleep.

* * *

**I hope you guy like this chapter. I got off school early today because of parent-teacher conferences and I was bored and had some inspiration and motivation.**

**Reviews are always appreciated, even constructive criticism. But flames about how Axel and Roxas are not gay together is just... just don't do that. You don't even want to go there.**

**I have half-days pretty much all next week and then Thanksgiving is here so hopefully I'll be able to crank out another chapter.**

**Thank you for reading! *kisses***


	7. Smiley and Skippy

**Hey guys...**

**My excuses are as follows:  
December: I had just updated the month before and I just started my winter quarter classes at the Community College because I'm in a program that can give you college credits while still in high school.**

**January: Midterms at high school**

**February: I didn't think much about this**

**March: The Japanese exchange students were visiting for two weeks and I was also starting my Spring Quarter at the community college**

**April:... uhh, my birthday? And lots of homework in my stupid advanced Game112**

**May: Thinking I should write but too busy with work and school**

**June: Finals. But I'm leaving the country the day after this stories 1 year birthday (Holy shit only 7 chapters in one year! FAIL!). I'm going to Japan! The birthplace of Kingdom Hearts! Also of sushi and kimono's and epic temples.**

**I appreciate everyone who's stayed because you're awesome! *kisses and huggles* I went back and read some of your reviews and now I feel bad because so many of them were all "This is so cute, I hope you update soon!" And it just made me feel so great about this story. I'm almost crying, they were so special. You guys are awesome!  
**  
_Previously on Yours To Hold..._

_Axel is the guitarist of The Oathkeepers and Roxas was barely aware of his existence until Riku tried out to be their drummer. Him and his twin, Sora, boyfriend of Riku, attend the practices. Except, in chapter 6, Sora had an ASB dance committee meeting with Kairi, who Roxas is not to fond of, so he couldn't go to the practice. Roxas didn't want to go alone so he decided to just go home. He was able to meet up on the bus with his childhood best friend, Hayner. Hayner and Roxas only have one class together, so it's hard for them to keep in contact._

_Roxas is also developing a huge crush on the annoying redhead flirt, but feels incompetent. He's not sure if he's good enough. What will Axel do?_

_O.o_

**I just wanted to make a cool "previously" thing, especially since I haven't updated in so long. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7- Smiley and Skippy

Axel POV

"Dude, seriously." Demyx said as we took a five minute break to get some drinks from his kitchen and I was doing the washing because everyone knows Dem's mother hates a dirty kitchen. "Just do it."

"And what if he says no?" I asked, irritated. This wasn't the first time we'd had the 'Ask Roxas out' talk. Demyx just shrugged and looked at Riku, hoping maybe the silveret would have an answer.

"Roxas totally needs a boyfriend." Riku supported Demyx. "Sora always telling me how you guys make goo-goo eyes at each other when the other's not looking. He says it's sweet."

I turned around from the sink, surprised. "Roxas? Roxas makes goo-goo eyes at _me_?" I pointed my thumb to my chest to emphasize 'me' even more.

"Yes you." Riku gave his flamboyant smile. He was so obviously a homosexual. _It's a good thing he has Sora..._

I turned back towards the sink and finished washing the plastic cups with dinosuars that Demyx made us use. "Maybe..." I'd definitely think about it now, after our conversation. It all seemed to good to be true.

For the rest of practice I was in a pretty great mood. I liked being happy with my thoughts or Roxas and playing my awesome guitar solo at the same time. It gave me some kind of ultimate, seemingly never ending high.

* * *

Roxas POV

"Hey Roxie!" A familiar voice shouted at me when I was on my way to my fifth period. I turned around to see the flaming red hair as expected. When his long legs caught up with me in seconds, he continued. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, his face glowing, like something exciting was about to happen.

"Um, Sure." I looked sideways at the clock above the main office. I had thirty seconds to spare. Axel smiled nervously.

"Well, okay." He tapped his fingers on his chest... his very well toned chest might I add. "I like you. Would you be willing to go on a date with me?" His green eyes smiled at me, but it was strange to me that he could just come right out and ask me so bluntly. I heard the bell ring but I payed no attention to it.

I was flattered. And happy. Then wondered if he really meant it. Axel had a bit of a playful personality. He had to know I liked him or he just wouldn't...

"Are you teasing me, Axel?" I asked through the quiet hall, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Axel stared at me surprised. "No, no" He smiled. "I've..._liked_ you a lot for a really long time. Have you not seen that? God knows everyone else has. Dem says I make it so obvious.." Axel took my hand in his. It was warm and calming, and I understood how much he meant it. But why would he like someone like me?

"What about that person in your songs?" I asked. "Why can't you be with them?"

"Oh Roxas," Axel sighed and gave a small deep laugh that pierced my soul, simply because it was beautiful. "You. You are the person in my songs."

"Oh." I blushed, but didn't look away. I felt so embarrassed for seeming so stubborn. I did have a small crush on Axel, and maybe it would expand into something more if I got to know him better. "Well, I know that Sora is going on a date with Riku this weekend. I can ask if it can, um, be a double date? Sora's always wanted us twins to do that someday." I turned my eyes up and looked straight in his for any sign of what he was thinking.

"I'd like that." Axel grinned widely. "We'll have lots of fun with those two." I smiled too, happy it could take the awkwardness out of being on a date with him.

"Um, I have class now so..." I started to back up, but not turning away yet.

"Right." Axel was still grinning stupidly. "You should hurry then."

"I'll see you later today at the practice then." That was my goodbye as I hurried down the hall to quickly make it to my Competitive Sports class with Hayner.

* * *

I arrived a little late, but the first ten minutes of CS was usually hectic anyway. You know, attendance and the teacher trying to get a bunch of jocks and freshman to settle down. I wasn't exactly a jock, but I did enjoy and try out for Struggle every year. Just to keep my fitness up.

_Maybe that's why I looked a little chubby the other day. I'll work hard this year. Gotta stay toned... Axel would like that right?_ I thought as I took my seat by Hayner. The first two weeks of our class we learn about different types of terms and a couple defensive positions like yesterday. But today was a notes day.

"Hey Rox." Hayner sighed. "You seem giddy."

"What?" I asked and blushed.

"You were all smiley and skippy when you came in." Hayner pointed out. "I haven't seen that in a while."

"Yeah well." I just smiled.

"Well what?" Hayner got out his binder as the class began to settle down.

"You know that Axel guy?" I looked over, hoping what I was about to say wasn't written all over my face.

"The guitarist from The Oathkeepers?" Hayner asked and put his elbow on his desk while combing his hand through his hair. "Yeah."

"Riku became the drummer right?" I explained. "So I've kind of been getting to know him, and he asked me out just now." I smiled. I'm such a girl sometimes.

"You said yes?" Hayner raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." I nodded. "We're going on a double date with Sora and Riku this weekend if they agree."

"Well, I'm happy for you." My best friend patted me on the back. "You deserve a nice guy, and Axel seems..okay. Maybe a little weird but he seems okay." The he added quickly, "but if he touches you and you don't like it, just let me know so I can beat him up!" I smiled more.

Best friends are awesome.

Later into the class, I inconspicuously took out my phone and texted my twin.

_Axel asked me on date. We join you and Ri on Sat?_ I typed quickly, leaving out words so I could get the message to him faster. I knew he'd understand since he texts like a n00b. No really, he does. It was about ten minutes later when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Hayner also heard it and looked up from his notes briefly, but then saw it was only me and looked away. I flipped open my phone to the most horrid written message I'd ever seen Sora text.

_Sry i got snt 2 princs off. I skweeld whn i saw wat ax did. Finly! Adn corse u can com. I alrdy askd ri._

Yes, he actually spells 'squealed' like that when he's texting. Sora is strange.

I texted him back a thank you and counted the minutes until class was over.

* * *

Oh my god.

What the fuck am I going to wear!?

Today was Saturday, the day of my first date with Axel. And this was an official date, by the way. We were going to lunch, a movie, and then go watch the sunset on Sunset Hill, all in five hours. Sora had planned this 'most amazing double date in the history of double dates!'. Riku was picking us up and then Axel was meeting us at a small food place near the movie theater. He figured I'd be more comfortable with that.

"Roxas, I think you should just dress normally. That's what I've learned from dating Riku." Sora leaned against my door frame, rambling about how no matter what I dressed like, Axel would still find me attractive.

"Sora, remember you first date with Riku?" I turned around to remind him. "You were even more freaked out than I am now. So shut up." I went over to my closet and pulled out my white jackets. I hadn't worn it for a while, but I remembered how good I felt in it. Then I took one of my black t-shirts from drawer and put that on my bed. Now I had to decide what kind of pants to wear. I could go with my black tight fitting ones, my loose dark blue jeans, or boot cut jeans.

"Which pants do you think Sora?" I asked my brother.

"Well, since it's your very first date with Axel, I'd say go for the loose dark blue ones." Sora gave his input. "Wear a belt and your bling-bling too!"

"Sora, don't ever say bling-bling again." I sighed and tried to shoo him away so I could change.

"Why not?" He whined

"It sounds weird when you say it." I closed the door on his face, nicely of course. I dressed quickly and straightened everything up. I went over to my mirror and put just a little bit of mousse in my hair before sliding on my braclets and a couple of my rings (AKA: My bling-bling).

"Roxaaassss!" Sora shouted from downstairs. "It's tiiime to goooo!"

"Okay I'll be there in a second!" I shouted back. I put my shoes on quickly and then ran out of bedroom. "Hey Riku." I said when I got downstairs.

"Well well well, Roxas." Riku smirked at me smugly. "Someone cleans up nicely."

"Shut up pretty boy." I huffed and hurried out to his car in order to avoid further humiliation.

* * *

**I feel a date coming on next chapter! Sorry it doesn't seem like there's much here, but I think the date is a whole nother 2000 words. At least next chapter will have ultimate awesomeness and cuteness right?**

**I'm not sure what kind of movie they'll see. I think it'd be wierd if they went saw a romance. It'd probably make things awkward. Do you guys have any preferences?**

**As always I appreciate your reviews and support! I'm so sorry about not updating! Even though I have finals next week and then I go to Japan, I will try to get the next chapter out before I leave. Promise!**


	8. First Date

**Hey! I appreciate, as always, everyone who reviews, alerts, and favs! I always feel compled to write more because not only do I enjoy creating my own AkuRoku moments, but it's great to see that you guys enjoy reading them! I feel loved.**

And I know I said it would be only two weeks, but then I was packing and finishing up finals and I had no time. When I got back, all I wanted to do was relax and catch up on fanfiction that I myself am reading. Details at the end!  
_  
Previously on Yours to Hold..._

Axel finally asked Roxas on a date, and Roxas decided they could join Riku and Sora, making it a double date. Let's see how it'll turn out...

**So I think I'll have to start doing those since I always take such a long time to update. I'm sorry! I really really am.**

Now, onto lovely unbeta'd date!

(0o0)

Chapter 8- First Date (A/N: Haha that ryhmes guys!)

(Roxas POV)

My twin breathed in heavily as we stepped into McMickey's Pizzeria. He'd always loved the smell of pepperoni and cheese, mixed with tomato sauce and fresh dough. Which I guess we'd call pizza.

I looked around a little, even though I'd been here a million times. The pizzeria had a sort of 50's diner feel to it, with shiny red cushion bench seats and checkered flooring. Frequent customers, like Sora, were always asked if they wanted "the usual" and almost always sat in the same spot.

There weren't very many people in the restaurant and spotting Axel was extremely easy. He looked up at the same moment my eyes landed on him, and he visibly brightened. My cheeks grew a little hot and I averted my eyes away from his as Sora, Riku, and myself walked closer to his table.

Riku slipped into the booth, across from Axel, and Sora pushed past me to sit next to him and grinned. He totally forced me to sit next to Axel! Don't think I didn't wanted to, I just thought it might be a little awkward if we got into this date thing right away. But I guess it would have to happen now...

I sighed and slid in next to the redhead. There was really a lot of room between us since Axel was so skinny and I was noticeably keeping my distance. After looking at the menu a bit, a waitress in a small, perfectly white uniform came up to our table with her note pad and smiled at Sora and Riku.

"Well hello there boys." She greeted in her nasally voice. "Will you two be having your usual; medium Fettuccine Alfredo with a lemon sprite for Mr. Handsome and two pepperoni pizzas slices with a large paupu juice for the cutie?" She reached down to pinch Sora's smiling cheek.

"Yes! Thanks Lori." Sora bounced in his cushiony seat. "And this is my twin Roxas and his new boyfriend Axel!"

My cheeks must have turned as red as Axel's hair as I looked at the table as if I was distracted. I heard her ask what we'd been having and my "boyfriend" answered he wanted spaghetti with mountain dew. I felt him lean closer to me and say I could get whatever I wanted. When I glanced towards him hesitantly, I saw him smiling. It was really comforting.

"I'll have a cheese pizza slice with extra and a coke please." She nodded and wrote every detail down.

"Alright I'll be back shortly with your drinks." She skittered off quickly and Sora wasted no time in talking about random things. I listened, but I wasn't very involved in the conversation. I was just so nervous with the amazing sex god sitting next to me.

When our drinks arrived I wasted no time in downing mine. Being nervous makes me realy thirsty, just like Sora babbled on and on about their kitten they had when they were five when he was nervous.

And finally our food arrived! I had to hand Axel his spaghetti (Lori had short arms) and our hands touched briefly. I fought back a blush as my coke was refilled and I bit into my extra cheesy pizza.

"How does your food taste?" I heard Axel ask next to me. It was a little odd; he sounded nervous and shy. But he covered it well with his cat like grin.

"It's good." I answered and looked at him now that I felt I had a reason to. "I love extra cheesy stuff."

"No way. So does Dem." He said as he twirled some spaghetti on his fork.

"Cool." I was silent for a moment before asking, "Is your spaghetti good?"

"Yeah. The sauce tastes a little different than I'm used to though." He took a mouthful and slurped in a lagging piece.

"Oh my gosh Axel!" Sora squealed. "Our mom makes the _best_ spaghetti and meatballs! You should totally come over one night and try it."

"Well, if you insist..." Axel was then out of his shy moment and was his charismatic self once again. I let out a quiet giggle. Then he looked at me. "What?"

"You're funny Axel." I'm smiled, starting to feel a little more comfortable with this "boyfriend" thing.

(0o0)

Riku and Sora had planned on going to see a horro movie for their date. Sora always loved to see horror films when he was with Riku, claiming that the older boy could protect him from the evil creatures. Axel and I just went along with it as we stepped into the dark theater where other scary previews were starting to play.

I'm not sure if I dropped the hint enough; we're seeing a horror movie. As in, couples-holding-eachother-in-the-dark-and-not-going-to-pay-attention-to-the-movie-because-it's-so-scary horror.

Axel bought us both popcorn. I absolutly love movie popcorn. It's so crunchy and buttery! Mmmm.

When the movie finally started, it didn't really seem all that scary. You know, just a pregnant woman in a wheel chair going to the hospital to give birth, but it looked like she was having one hell of a time with the pain. A creepy looking nurse came around the corner and pushed her down the hallway, away from her husband. And that was when the unnesecary bleeding started.

So scary monsters, creepy ghosts, and mangled figures don't really scare me all that much, but the amount of blood that was just soaking the tile floof as the nurse just continued to push the screaming woman along so early in the movie was unnerving. I squirmed a little in my seat hoping Axel wouldn't notice.

But he totally did. What did he do? He stroked my head a couple times and then retreated his hand before I could lean into it. Odd... I really wanted him to keep doing it.

We learned a little bit later in the movie while the woman, now not pregnant, was explaining to her adopted daughter that she'd experienced phantom fetal movement for seven days before she finally went into labor, which Riku made clear he thought that was creepy.

The movie was surprisingly good and really super suspensful. I barely remembered I was sitting next to a beautiful redhead. Somehow our arms had laced together during the movie, but I didn't mind. It wasn't as intimate as holding hands or cuddling and whispering to each other like Sora and Riku were.

(0o0)

"You guys hurry up or we'll miss the train!" Sora complained as he attempted to drag Riku along with one hand and tugging at my hand with the other, Axel following close.

"Sora, there's one every five minutes." I reminded him. "Calm down..."

"If we miss the next train, we miss the sunset!" My twin screamed at me like it was unacceptable for me to think about waiting another five minutes. "Do you want to miss your first sunset watching with Axel!? I don't think so! So hurry." I blushed slightly and he then concentrated only on Riku, rushing the silveret to the ticketer.

I looked up at Axel hesitantly. Did he care if we saw it? '_It would be totally cheesy..._' I thought as his bright emerald eyes locked on mine.

"You heard the boy." Axel said smoothly and smiled. "I certainly don't want to miss my first 'sunset watching' with you." I blushed again. He put his hand on the back of my waist, pulling me close to him as we reached the stand. And I felt comfortable. It felt nice.

Like a gentlemen, he paid for both our train tickets and we were soon on our way to the area of town so appropriately named Sunset Terrace. We sat side-by-side as Sora and Riku did the same, only across from us.

We finally got there around 6 o'clock, Sora finally agreeing that we did have enough time to get to the top of the famous Sunset Hill to watch the peak of the sunset. I really wasn't sure why he was so thrilled about it since he and Riku had already seen it a million times together.

Of course it would be just like Sora to be excited for Roxas to see it with Axel.

When we finally got to the top of the Hill, there were three other couples, but luckily, the best seat wasn't taken, according to Sora. And guess what? Sora made Axel and I sit there!

I swear, I'm going to get him back.

But the whole while sitting there, watching the yellow sun melt like butter on the mountain tops (that were actually apart of The Land of the Dragons), I thought about how much I really enjoyed Axel's presence and how I would love for this to last. Gah! Why was I so nervous to make any sort of move. And why wasn't he making any? Was he nervous, or did he figure out he's just not as into me as he thought?

I really hoped it was the former.

Maybe I should say something.

"Sora was right." I stated. "This is really pretty." I looked over to see his reaction.

"I prefer looking at something else." He said simply. _'So he really isn't enjoying it that much._'

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow, trying to seem interested to hide my disappointment.

"The light right now, it just..." He trailed off before turning towards the sinking sun and then back at me. "It makes the cute blond sitting next to me so alluring and beautiful."

I coughed and looked away. "Me? Alluring? Psh..." I paused as my face turned a deep red. "You really have a way of expressing yourself Axel."

"Thank you, but you haven't seen anything yet." I heard him say. Now, what the hell did that mean?! So frustrating...

We stayed a little bit longer after the sun disappeared because Riku had somehow ended up pinning Sora to the ground in their frenzy of making out and the silver-haired teen decided he didn't want to exercise his self control at the moment, leaving me and Axel to feel awkward. Thank you, Riku.

Finally we were on our way after a half hour of the awkwardness. Sora sported his cuteness all the way down the hill and all the way onto our train. We sat in the same places we did on the way here, Axel and I on one side, and Sora and Riku on the other.

Sora was also... very touchy-feely of Riku and leaned on his brown spikes on his boyfriends shoulder and held his hand, swinging his legs back and forth. The talked quietly, obviously whispering sweet nothings to each other. I felt tired of being left out.

I decided I would do something. Something that would blow Axel away and I could be proud. I had make a first move. A move that would show how much I had enjoyed being with him today.

But all I could so was hesitantly take his hand in my own and squeeze it. I couldn't even look at him as I did it! I'm such a pussy! And I could feel his knowing smile as he squeezed my hand back.

Our hands fit so perfectly together too.

My happiness was short lived as the train came to a screeching halt at our stop and I unwillingly let go of Axel's hand. Walking down the street holding hands would just be too weird for us... right? This was only our first date after all.

But Sora continued to huggle Riku's arm as we walked off the train and down the street, and to be honest, it made me uncomfortable. I felt like I should still be holding Axel's hand. I really, really, wanted to...

(0o0)

(Axel POV)

I felt the awkwardness between us and it wasn't good. Sora and Riku being all chummy and cuddly next to us as we headed down the cold street didn't help at all. Then I had an ingenious idea.

"Roxas, it's pretty cold." I unzipped my leather jacket. "Here." I placed it on his shoulders and put my arm around him to give him extra warmth.

The blond looked at me nervously. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome." I whispered so only he could hear and peeked over at the other couple. Riku was smirking, probably because he'd seen me show him up.

"Sora," Riku caught his own boyfriends attention. "Do you want a piggy back ride baby?" I saw Sora smile brightly and nod.

"Yes!" Sora jumped on Riku's back. "Mush!"

"Sora, I'm not a sled dog."

I tuned out their loving banter and focused more attention on Roxas as we turned onto the street with pizzeria where I would then part with my dearest Roxie.

"Did you have fun, Rox?" I asked as I massaged his shoulder with my hand.

"Yeah." Roxas looked like he was holding back a blush as he smiled. "I'm glad you asked me out."

Sora hopped off Riku when we reached the sidewalk and grabbed his silver-haired boyfriends hand and brought him next to a bench. I stayed back with Roxas.

"So uh," Axel rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Can I take you out again?" _Please say yes! Please say yes! Dear God, please let him say yes!_

Roxas nodded timidly, blushing of course, and gave his verbal conformation, "Sure. I'd like that."

Upon Axel's face came the biggest, most widest grin Roxas had ever seen. The redhead leaned forward and took hold of his new _boyfriends_ pale hands.

"Thank you. I realize that it's a weird thing to say, but I'm so happy."

"Uh, I'm glad... you're...happy?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, and I could tell he wasn't sure if he should have been surprised when I hugged him.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I'll see you tomorrow, Rox."

"Good night." Roxas said as we pulled apart.

"Night. Sleep well." I was still grinning like an idiot as I walked down the street. Now then, it was time to write a song about my current giddiness and how Roxas made me feel with just those few simple words.

(0o0)

**Rant Time!**

**  
While I was in Japan, I got two yaoi moments! One on the streets of Kyoto near a Starbucks, and the second in a karaoke place with my host sister. Then me and my friend went to this bookstore where manga is equal to only a dollar, and my host sister and her host sister started freaking out that we like "BL". Ayaka (my friends host sister) was okay with it, but Nami (my host sister) made fun of me and wouldn't shut up... awkward...**

But one of her friends actually likes it a little so I bonded with her instead of fucking Nami. Seriously, she ignored me almost the whole time anyway so it's not like it mattered... BUT OMG! She dressed in gangura. She looked so creepy without make-up!

**There was also this other school with us, and one of the guys liked another one of my friends. He would come in our room and just, you know, asks if any of us had leave-in conditioner. We call him fruity-chan now.  
**

**Seriously, if any of you get the chance to go to a foreign country though, especially Japan, GO! It is so much fun!****  
Anyway there's my rant**

**Did you guys like the chapter? I hope so! Let me know k?**

**On a side-ish note, I want to know what you guys are predicting for this story. I want to know where a reader sees it going. King of weird I know...  
**


	9. Touch My Keyblade

**Hey everyone! You all thought this was dead, didn't you! Well it's not!**

**I apologize for the extreme delay. Being a senior has kept me busy, and I'm doing really well at my job, therefore I'm getting lots of hours. That means lots of money, but not lots of time.**

**Plus I'm going to college! Starting the summer I'll be attending The Seattle Art Institute for animation. My drawing skills aren't good enough for the Game Design program yet, but hopefully I'll get better soon, and transfer over.**

**Anyway, thanks to all of you still reading this for your extreme patience. There is no way I can repay you.**

_Previously in Your to Hold..._

_First date for our cute couple! And Roxas is sure he really likes Axel. And we already know how much Axel loves Roxas._

_In chapter 6, Sora had to stay behind the other day with Kairi to help plan the Winter Roxas and Axel be going together? Let's find out!_

Chapter 9- Touch My Keyblade!

"See Roxas," Sora hugged me. "Isn't Axel a gentleman?" I tilted my head, making a face at him.

"I never said he wasn't Sor." I defended myself as I took off my shoes. I could tell Mom had vacuumed and she didn't want our dirty shoes on her nice clean floor. My twin never seemed to care much about that though as he walked right into the house with his big yellow shoes.

"Sora Miyu Nomura! How many times have I told you young man?!" Their mother, with her lovely long brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and an angry expression that did not match her at all, stormed into the room from the office. Sora paled. "You march right back over there and take off your shoes." Sora hung his head and did as he was told. "That's right. Now what do you say?"

"Gomen nasai, okaasan." Sora always spoke Japanese when he wanted to suck up to mom.

"Don't tell me your sorry in Japanese, young man." She put her hands on her hips. "Now, what are you gonna do?"

"Um, say sorry in English?" Sora looked hopeful. Mom shook her head and sighed angrily.

"Now since your giving me that smart ass attitude of yours," She started. "I want you to clean it up."

"But mom!"

"No buts!" She smiled at Riku. "I'm sure Miyano-kun will be fine without you for 10 minutes." She also called Riku by his last name, and referred to him as a little boy. I don't think mom ever felt comfortable calling Riku by his first name.

Sora signed loudly. "This will totally take longer than that mom."

"It'll take even longer if you keep whining." She smiled at Riku and I again as she flipped her hair and went back to her office. Mom owned her own business, a sushi restaurant. She was always organizing the menu and finances to keep everything easily in order so she could have more time with us. Sora and I worked at the restaurant sometimes, but our parents decided they would rather us be kids and not work until college.

"It's okay I'll wait for you, little Miyu." Riku kissed his head when the brunet pouted at being called by his middle name. Their sappy romance almost made me gag.

(0o0)

Little Time Skip to the Evening

General POV

"I'm so happy Roxy's date went well." Sora signed as he fell on his bed. Riku sat down next to him.

"Me too." The silveret said shortly.

"Now I don't have to worry as much anymore." The brunet was constantly worried about his twin, and he knew Roxas having a boyfriend as perfect as Axel would be helpful to him.

"You shouldn't worry so much anyway Sor. Roxas can take care of himself." Riku sighed and brushed his boyfriends brown locks of his face.

"He thinks so..." Sora leaned on Riku's shoulder. "I'm tired. Today was too much fun." Riku frowned and made circles on his boyfriends chest.

"So you don't want to have more fun?"

Soras looked up, his hooded blue eyes barely seen through long lashes. His blushed as he leaned forward for a kiss, telling Riku he wasn't too tired for _that_ kind of fun. Riku kissed back and pushed Sora down so he was trapped between the mattress and himself. Riku's hand snuck under Sora's shirt, making the brunet giggle because it tickled.

"Rikuuuu!" Sora cooed his boyfriend's name, knowing the silveret loved it. Riku nipped at the brunet's neck, showing more affection. His lips were able to travel farther down once Sora's shirt was off. He kissed his way down slowly, teasing his boyfriend, putting every ounce of love he held for him in each one.

"Your hair tickles." Sora said softly when Riku's hair brushed against the sides of his stomach.

"You love it." Riku whispered back and started unbuttoning the brunet's pants. He slid them off expertly, and did the same with the cute keyblade boxers. "... You and your keyblades." Rilu smirked up at him. After all, Sora had a keyblade charm for a bracelet, and keyblade key chain, and even a keyblade plushie.

"Riku, touch my keyblade!" Sora smiled at his clever pun.

"I thought you didn't like any one touching your keyblade stuff Sora." Riku sat up, his smirk still on his face.

"Well... I'm giving you permission to touch this keyblade!" Sora pointed at his junk. "Touch it."

"I love it when you're demanding in bed... turns me on." Riku's smirk became a smile and he flicked his tongue at the tip before suctioning his lips around it. Sora moaned and grasped at the sheets with one hand, and pushed Riku's head down more with the other.

"More." Riku was happy to oblige. His tongue swirled around the head as Sora's pants turned into whimpers. "Ri...ku..." When Riku felt Sora at the edge, he pulled away. He hovered over Sora and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Are you gonna finish?" Sora asked innocently.

"No." Was the simple response.

"Why are you torturing me today?!"

"It's not all bad Sora." Riku shushed him with his finger. "There's still more."

"Take your pants off then." Sora kissed Riku's finger and reached for the zipper of his boyfriend's pants. But Riku pulled away and got off the bed.

"I want to try something." Riku locked eyes with Sora as the brunet sat up, intrigued. The silveret started the routine he'd been practicing for weeks, so as to not embarrass himself, by sensually sliding his shirt of his head, still focusing on Sora. When the he was free from his shirt, he flipped his hair around, trying to look sexy. Then, standing with his legs apart, he unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down slowly, showing his bulging erection in the v-shaped opening. He saw Sora blush and giggle into his hand as he removed his pants. And before removing his breifs, he hooked his fingers under the elastic and swung his hips a little.

"Riku, I'm gonna... like wow." Sora blushed a deeper shade of red. "Just get over here."

Riku rolled his eyes, deciding not to finish, and slid his underwear off. He hovered over Sora once again and hooked one tan leg around him.

"Where's you lube?" Riku asked huskily. Sora reached on the side of his bed that touched the wall and pulled out a little black bottle, handing it to Riku with a small "here". Riku lathered himself with the lube.

"Com'on." Sora whimpered impatiently, and Riku guessed he didn't mean hurry up with the foreplay. So he quickly placed his penis at Sora's entrance and thrust inside. Sora moaned in pleasure as Riku continued to thrust slowly, and came early because of his lack of release from the blow job.

"Go faster." Sora moaned and Riku sped up the pace. Thrusting in and out in time with each other was how they always did it. Riku figured this had to be their 8th time having sex and he was happy with it. He loved being with Sora completely, in every single way. Sora's next moan affirmed that the brunet liked it as well.

"Sora..." Riku moaned out as he thrust more. "I'm almost... almost." He couldn't even get this words out. He was always entranced by how Sora looked, his hair flat on the pillow, skin glistening with sweat, cheeks pink, and this moment was no different.

Thinking about that made him cum.

Riku collapsed on the bed next to Sora, pulling out of him gently. Sora got the blankets and put them over their bodies, keeping them warm. He turned off his keyblade lamp on the night stand and snuggled close to his boyfriends chest.

"I love you Riku." He said.

"I love you too Sora." Riku wrapped his arms around Sora, hugging him as they fell asleep.

(0o0)

Roxas P.O.V.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled for me. "Are you coming?" I rolled my eyes. Of course I was going.

"I'll be down in a second!" I yelled back. I just wanted to get my hair perfect in a way that it covered the new zit on my forehead. Axel wouldn't like that. Zits are gross. But soon enough I decided to just leave it. Whatever.

We all got into Riku's truck and headed over to Demyx's house. Riku had an all day practice that started at noon and I couldn't wait to see Axel. I thought about him all night.

"So anyway, the winter dance is going to be themed "Naughty or Nice", which I said was totally inappropriate, and because that Jasmine bitch is a slut and the co-chairman is totally doing her, we can't change it." Sora complained. "So Riku, you and me are going to dress nice and appropriate as my protest. You better too Roxas."

"Why would the principel let them do that." Riku asked, concentrating on the road.

"Duh, because DiZ thinks all students should have freedom of expression without adult interference." Sora huffed.

The conversation stopped when we pulled into Demyx's driveway.

"When is this dance anyway?" I asked when we got inside. I noticed an absence of red hair that belonged to Axel and my spirits sank just a bit.

"Two weeks. So it's not like there's time to change it anyway." Sora crossed his arms and sat in a chair. I followed in suit, minus the arm crossing. That was when Axel came down from the house and strutted over.

"Hello there, beautiful." I blushed as he also addressed my twin. "Hi Sora."

"Hey Axel. Are you going to take Rox to the winter dance?" Sora asked and I immediately jumped in.

"You really don't have to." I leaned forward in my chair. "It's not as if I plan on going at all." Then I elbowed Sora.

"We'll see about that." Then Axel gave me a mysterious grin and turned away for practice.

**So how was that? Good enough for now I hope. I plan to update soon, but I don't really have much inspiration for the next chapter.**

**What do you want to see happen? What are you fantasizing right now!?**

**Yes, that is my sneaky way of trying to get ideas from my readers.**

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
